This invention utilizes some structure from the inventor's previous patents entitled Angular Compression Expansion Cylinder with Radial Pistons, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,697; Internal Ballistic Engine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,922; Three Rotor Engine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,012; and Two Rotor Engine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,110.